


Acceptance

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Dean and Seamus decide to tell their friends about their relationship and when they go to get a nice shock





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaterfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterfalcon/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Artemis our team captain who is so encouraging and nice to the whole team <3 Thank you for running this activity and showing me the ways of Deamus

“We can’t keep on like this, it has to change.” Dean spoke softly to the boy laying next to him. They had been together for months now and had been keeping it secret from their house mates. It hurt they couldn’t be themselves all the time but they were scared on how their friends would react.

“You know why we’ve kept it a secret.”

“I do, but maybe it’ll be different now that we are all older and know more. Maybe they’ll be more tolerant.” Dean hoped they would. When Seamus’ brother had found out he had called them disgusting and vile. It had broken them both and then he had come around a year ago.

“Okay, I think it’s time to come out of the shadows and tell them. Tonight?” He questioned.

“Tonight.” Dean confirmed hoping they weren’t about to make a huge mistake.

Both moving closer to the other, drawing comfort for what they were about to do. Footsteps coming up the stairs and the voices drifting in the door had the boys jumping apart. Looking and frowning at one another they moved back toward each other.

This was ending tonight. They would no longer hide. Seamus took his seat back on Dean's bed and waited.

When Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in laughing together, all four spotted the boys and stopped laughing. Smiles spreading across their features.

“About time you stopped hiding. We thought you’d never tell us.” Ron spoke first smiling at the two.

“You. You knew?” Dean questioned.

Harry nodded and Hermione spoke up, “We’ve known for years, we just wanted you to tell us in your own time.”

Dean and Seamus looked at their friends gobsmacked, how could they have not realised their friends knew all these years?

“Wait a second, Hermione what are you doing up here? This is the boys dormitory.” Seamus spoke gesturing around at the room.

“Oh I come up here all the time. It’s easier to keep things secret this way.” Hermione said shrugging nonchalantly.

“Um. Okay. Well back to the point. Thank you for accepting this so easily.” Dean said gesturing between him and Seamus.

“You’re our friends, and love is love. If you love each other we are fine with anything.” Neville spoke for the first time since entering the room.

Dean and Seamus smiled at one another and the six friends sat around discussing the next Dumbledore’s Army meeting and what it would entail. Now that they had come out they spoke more freely. Feeling relaxed for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xxx


End file.
